Ultraman Retsuden
- 2= }} is the Japanese word for "history". is a biography series produced by Tsuburaya Productions created to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Ultra Series. The show first premiered on TV Tokyo on July 6, 2011. The show features clips from past Ultra Series shows. This series features Ultraman Zero as the main navigator. The new season of the show is titled and premiered on July 3, 2013, and concluded on June 25th, 2016. Episodes of Ultraman Retsuden # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Episodes of New Ultraman Retsuden # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Legendary Victory! Ginga, Seize the Light! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Series The following entries of the Ultra Series are part of New Ultraman Retsuden. *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Ginga S *Ultraman X Other Segments *Ultra Zero Fight: To draw success to the film Ultraman Saga, A new segment to the series that started in episode 57 debuted entitled . Ultra Zero Fight is an Action/Drama series of 3-minute episodes that showcase new forms that the main character, Ultraman Zero acquires as he faces his adversaries. The segment itself is a tribute to the low-budget minisodes Ultra Fight. There are two parts to the series. *Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier: This is a full CG movie of 3-minute episodes and is part of New Ultraman Retsuden. It is an adaption of the video game of the same title. *Ultra Fight Victory Songs :;Opening Themes ::;Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics: **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Zero ( ) **Episodes: 1-13 *"DREAM FIGHTER" **Composition: **Arrangement: **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 14-20, 26-39 (Verse 1), 21-25 (Verse 2) *"Rising High" **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: voyager **Episodes: 40-52 *"ULTRA STEEL" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy **Episodes: 53-65 *"ULTRA FLY" **Composition: Kotobuki Koyama **Arrangement: Koichiro Takahashi **Lyrics & Artist: Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 66-78 *"Final Wars!" **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 79-90 (Verse 1), 91-104 (Verse 2) ::;New Ultraman Retsuden * **Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with Yuichiro Honda **Artist: Takamiy with Mamoru Miyano **Episodes: 1-7, 14-20 (Verse 1), 8-13, 21-26 (Verse 2) *"ULTRA BRAVE" **Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa **Lyrics & Artist: DAIGO **Episodes: 27-39 * "Kirameku Mirai ~Yume no Ginga e~" (キラメク未来 ～夢の銀河へ～, "Sparkling Future ~To Galaxy of Dreams~") ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: voyager feat. Ultraman Ginga (Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu)) ** Episodes: 40-52 (Verse 1), 53-54 (Verse 2) * "Eiyū no Uta" (英雄の詩, "Hero's Song") ** Lyrics & Composition: Toshihiko Takamizawa ** Artist: The Alfee ** Episodes: 55-70 (Verse 1), 71-78 (Verse 2) * Ultraman Ginga no Uta 2015" (ウルトラマンギンガの歌 2015, "The Song of Ultraman Ginga 2015") ** Lyrics: Hideki Tama, Kiyoshi Okazaki (岡崎 聖 Okazaki Kiyoshi) ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy ** Episodes: 79-90 * "Ultraman Victory no Uta 2015" ** Lyrics: Kiyoshi Okazaki *** Composition and Arrangement: Takao Konishi *** Artist: Voyager with Hikaru & Shou (Takuya Negishi & Kiyotaka Uji) feat. Takamiy *** Episodes: 91-105 * "Ultraman X" (ウルトラマンX, Urutoraman Ekkusu) ** Lyrics: Masato Ochi (おち まさと, Ochi Masato) ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager feat. Daichi Ozora (Kensuke Takahashi) / Voyager feat. ** Episodes: 106-121 (Verse 1), 122-130 (Verse 2) / 131-142 * Unite ~Kimi to Tsunagaru Tame ni~ (Unite ～君とつながるために～, "Unite ~To Unite With You~") ** Lyrics: TAKERU, Chiaki Seshimo (瀬下 千晶 Seshimo Chiaki) ** Composition & Arrangement: Takao Konishi ** Artist: Voyager feat. Project DMM ** Episodes: 143-155 Gallery Ultraman_Retsuden_ttl_crd.png|Ultraman Retsuden poster Notes *If you hear the music of the song “Kirameku Mirai”, you will hear a part of the theme from the 1966 series Ultraman. *Some episodes of the series are reruns of the original episodes of past Ultra Series, with a different episode name. External links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Official New Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden2012/index2.html Official Ultraman Retsuden site] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://blog.m-78.jp/ Official Ultraman Retsuden blog] at Tsuburaya Productions (Japanese) id:Ultraman Retsuden Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Retsuden Block Category:Heisei Series Category:Rebroadcast Series